The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a semiconductor module with improved cooling capacity.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and a metal plate are provided between insulating substrates, each of which has metal films formed on both surfaces, and the outer surface of each insulating substrate is bonded to a cooler.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and lead electrodes are provided between insulating substrates, each of which has metal films formed on both surfaces, a copper base is provided on the outer surface of each insulating substrate, and a heat sink (cooler) is provided on the outer surface of each copper base (radiator plate).
Patent Document 3 discloses a semiconductor module using pin bonding. Patent Document 3 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board are connected by an implant pin.